1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmittal article or envelope for mailing a magnetic card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, magnetic cards in the form of telephone charge cards have been frequently used in place of cash. In addition, the value of the magnetic card as a present or a gift has been popularized, such that magnetic cards are used variously as presents. In the case where these magnetic cards are sent as presents, a magnetic card is put into an envelope, or the corners of a magnetic card are inserted or affixed into slits formed in a pasteboard or mount, and the pasteboard is then inserted into an envelope, so that the magnetic card may not be displaced therein.
However, in the case where a magnetic card is sent with its main purpose as a present, a problem has been posed in that if an envelope and a pasteboard are used, various transmittal expenses are increased, resulting in unnecessary cost and cumbersome transmittal.